


love you

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Singing, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-14 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompts on tumblr: #43: your favorite song on repeat for the hundreth time & #47: singing badly as loud as you can





	love you

**Author's Note:**

> i used a popular and classic song for this but u guys can change it in ur imagination lol

One drink down, and you’re letting go of the nerves.

Two drinks, and suddenly the room is a little too hot.

Three drinks and your voice starts to get louder and you get more enthusiastic.

Four drinks and you’re telling embarrassing things about everyone else.

Five drinks and a microphone, and you are the self claimed Queen of Kareoke Bars.

It was truly a fun night with friends. There was no reason to celebrate at all; it was just about buddies catching up and letting loose. You knew you shouldn’t drink too much because you’ll regret it in the morning, but that’s the least of your worries as the night went on.

“Y'know, you should really tone down the drinking.” Steve yelled but he was barely heard since Sam was too busy hitting the high notes (off key, mind you) on his song.

You giggled. “Nahhh, I don’t wannaaa. You should drink too!”

“No thanks, doll. If the entire place burns down, at least one of us is in their clear mind to do something.”

“Pfft. Okay, _dad_.”

The kareoke screen introduces the next song. The first few notes were familiar. You yelled at everyone to give you the microphone because _this song is my jam!_ And when it was handed to you, you stood up in the middle of the makeshift stage and sang your heart out.

You sang and swayed to the song with your eyes closed. There was no need to look at the lyrics on the screen; you knew it by heart.

_You’re just too good to be true_

_I can’t take my eyes off you_

_You’d be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

Opening your eyes, you caught Steve’s gaze at you, smiling wide at the performance you were giving. Your heart skipped a beat and you grinned, deciding to dedicate your singing to him. You even pointed at him from time to time. Never mind how offkey you sound and how you can’t pull off the high notes.

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There’s nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

The night has reached its end; it was time to go home. Steve drives you home in his car. And the entire ride, you kept singing to the words of your favorite song, each time worse than before.

_I love you baby_

_And if it’s quite all right_

_I need you baby_

_To warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

“You’ve been singing that song the entire night!” Steve laughed when you attempted a high note.

“Hush it, Steven!” You slurred, covering his mouth with your hand. “I’m trying to proclaim my love for you here!”

Steve shouldn’t take it seriously, he thought. You were obviously drunk off your ass and you probably won’t remember this in the morning. But it sparked a little hope in him. It sparked a beginning.

* * *

Years later, you were both inside your car in a roadtrip of a lifetime, celebrating your second year anniversary. Steve plays the song loudly and sang to it, teasing you about that fateful night you sang your heart to him.

You rolled your eyes but ended up singing along with him, loving the feeeling of his hand on yours.

_Oh pretty baby_

_Don’t bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Now that I’ve found you stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you_


End file.
